A Week off and a Bet
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi. Shonen ai, fun, fluff, lime. 1x22x1, 4x3. The pilots have a week off...time for some fun.


  
A Week off and a Bet  
  
Coming quickly to consciousness, Trowa stiffened as he felt a hand encircle his left wrist. Then he felt soft lips on his neck and slowly relaxed. "Quatre?"  
  
"Hmm. I'd hope you wouldn't expect anyone else in your bed."   
  
Trowa smirked slightly before tilting his head to give Quatre more access to his neck. The hand on his wrist slowly pulled and he let his arm be lifted until his hand could touch the cheek of the boy behind him. "It's early."  
  
"I'm not sleepy."  
  
Trowa shivered as Quatre tugged his earlobe, then his eyes snapped open as he felt velvet encircle his wrist. "No." Turning, he stared at Quatre with wide eyes, not reacting in time as Quatre quickly leaned over him and handcuffed his right wrist to the other bedpost. "Quatre. . ."  
  
"Sorry it's so early," laughing but eager blue eyes met Trowa's. "But it's so hard to catch you off guard."  
  
"Quatre. You know I don't-"  
  
"I know. You don't like losing control. But," Quatre lowered his head and ran his lips over Trowa's jaw. "you * enjoy * it. So do I."   
  
Their lips met, Trowa's mouth opening as the kiss deepened. After an unbelievably long time, Quatre finally broke the kiss, propping himself up on Trowa's chest. "I hope you got enough sleep." Mischief sparkled in his eyes as he met Trowa's wary gaze. "You were ruthless last night and you know it. Well," his hand slipped inside Trowa's shorts, "I'm not showing you any mercy either."  
  
"Quatre..." His words were cut off by a hot mouth.   
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, you look as tired as I am," Duo called as he entered the kitchen. Still rubbing sleep from his eyes, Duo glanced at Trowa as he pulled out a chair and sat at the table. "I didn't get to sleep until late. What's your excuse?"  
  
Trowa raised weary eyes to his for a moment, then smirked slightly. "I had trouble sleeping too."  
  
Duo tilted his head, looking at him curiously for a moment, before turning and shooting a questioning glance at Quatre. The blond boy was leaning over a cup of steaming tea, a very smug expression on his face. Giving Trowa a smile, Quatre looked at Duo. "I made eggs if you want some."  
  
Shooting glances between the two boys, Duo finally nodded and stood, taking a plate and piling it high with scrambled eggs.  
  
"Is Heero up yet?" Quatre asked, trying not to laugh at how tired Trowa looked.  
  
"Of course," Duo said sourly, "He never sleeps. He was typing away at that computer when I woke up. I don't know how he does it."  
  
"You do look tired," Quatre said, feeling slightly guilty for not noticing before. "Maybe you should turn in early tonight."  
  
"Yeah," Duo smirked with his back to Quatre, then turned and sat at the table again. "I think I might do that. Where's Wufei?"  
  
"Where do you think?" Quatre smiled as Duo began eating as if it was his last meal. "He's working on Nataku. He got an email last night and said he'd be gone all day today."  
  
Duo looked up, eyes bright. "I'll bet it wasn't a mission. We have an entire week off. I know where he's going. He's probably polishing Nataku so he won't feel so guilty about cheating on her."  
  
"Really, Duo," Quatre took a small drink of his tea. "You shouldn't tease him so much."  
  
"If you keep it up, he might actually cut off that braid of yours."  
  
Duo looked up abruptly, eyes narrowing as he glared at Heero who stood in the doorway. "So you finally decided to get off that computer. About time you joined the land of the normal."  
  
"Hn. Baka." Heero grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting across from Duo, next to Trowa. "What happened to you?" he asked the green-eyed boy. "You look like shit."  
  
"Heero!" Duo glared for a moment before it broke and a grin surfaced. "And you say I'm bad for picking on Wufei."  
  
"I wasn't 'picking' on him." Heero stiffened, "I was stating a fact."  
  
"Yeah, sure you were. Don't mind him, Trowa, he doesn't suffer from lack of sleep like the rest of us. He's a damn energizer bunny. He keeps going and going and-"  
  
"Duo. Shut up."  
  
Duo smirked and took a large drink of his coffee.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero stood in the doorway of his and Duo's room, staring at the boy asleep on the bed. For a moment he simply stood there, then he shook himself and slowly closed the door, cutting off the light from the hall. Stripping to his boxers, Heero sat on the edge of his bed, still watching the braided boy sleep. Duo muttered something and rolled onto his back, throwing a hand over his head. "Heero. . .baka. . ."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow before moving to stand next to the sleeping boy. Duo groaned lightly, moving on the bed, and Heero slowly climbed onto it to kneel beside him. Bending slowly, Heero placed his lips over Duo's. Showing little resistance, Duo's mouth opened, his tongue moving lightly over Heero's. Stretching out, Heero moved his hands over Duo's chest as he continued the kiss. Finally, he broke it, coming up for air.  
  
"Duo," he whispered, kissing his way along Duo's neck. Duo groaned again, wrapping his arms around Heero's neck and arching up against him.   
  
Moving down to kiss the panting boy's muscled stomach, Heero paused for a moment. "Duo?"  
  
"Hmmm." Duo's fingers twitched in Heero's hair, "Heero. . ." he whispered.  
  
Heero smirked as kissed the skin beneath him. "Baka."  
  
* * *   
  
Making outrageous groaning noises, Duo stretched, kicking at his covers. Letting out a loud sigh, Duo raised a cautious eyelid to peek around the room. Heero was typing away at the computer. "Morning sunshine," he muttered, smirking as he slowly sat up. "I had a good sleep, how about you?"  
  
Heero stopped typing for a minute, "Baka," he muttered before resuming.  
  
"Baka to you too." Rotating his head to get any cricks out of his neck, Duo smiled at Heero's back. "I had a wild dream last night. You were in it."  
  
Heero stopped typing abruptly, pushing away from his desk and standing. Reaching the door, he turned and caught Duo's eyes. "Was it a good one?"  
  
Eyes sparking, Duo grinned. "Want the details?"  
  
Heero snorted and left the room.  
  
* * *   
  
Quatre frowned as he watched Duo. Something was wrong. He hadn't been sleeping much since they'd gotten their break in missions. And now. . . Quatre's frown deepened.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Quatre turned to give a smile as Trowa came to stand beside him in the shade of a large tree. "That obvious, huh?"  
  
Trowa smirked, laying a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "If you keep frowning like that, you'll end up looking like Heero."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Actually, I'm worried about Duo. He's been acting strange lately and as soon as Wufei got back, he latched onto him like he was his best friend. He's been following him around all day."  
  
"Are you afraid Wufei's going to kill him?"  
  
"No," Quatre laughed, then his expression grew serious, "Actually they seem to be. . .well, they seem to be getting along pretty well. I don't get it. Usually Duo's teasing him and he's threatening Duo. I feel confused."  
  
"Wufei just got back. Do you know where he went?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "That's why I'm confused. Duo knows Wufei is seeing someone, so he can't be. . ."  
  
"Why not?" Trowa raised his eyebrow, "Maybe that's why they're getting along so well now."  
  
"Oh no." Quatre's gaze went back to where Duo was sitting, playing chess with Wufei under another shade-tree across the lawn. "Maybe I should talk to him."  
  
* * *  
  
Duo opened the door to his bedroom, entering quickly and locking it behind him. Crossing the room quickly, he moved to stand behind Heero who was, as always, typing away. "I did it. Well, don't you have anything to say?"  
  
Heero stopped typing and turned to look at Duo, arms crossed over his chest.   
  
"Well, I won, but you'll never believe what just happened. Quatre actually took me aside and told me that Wufei wasn't in love with me!"  
  
Heero's eyes widened for a minute before narrowing dangerously. "Why would he say that to you?"  
  
Duo laughed, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Because I was following him around all day."  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"I told him that I knew Wufei had a lover. He was worried that I'd get hurt trying to get something I couldn't have. I told him not to worry. Damn. What was I supposed to tell him?"  
  
"That you bet me you could ignore me the entire day."  
  
"Yeah right," Duo snickered. "I guess I should have found a better way to get my mind off you, but it was a lot harder than I thought. So, what did * you * do all day?"  
  
"Watched you."  
  
Duo laughed, hopping off the bed and wrapping his arms around Heero. "Well," he bent and they kissed, "I won. You know what that means."  
  
Heero's eyes glinted and he nodded his head. Not waiting for more than that, Duo tightened his grip and pulled Heero onto the bed. Pushing him onto his back, Duo moved to cover him. "I don't know why you made the bet so hard to win."  
  
"Don't think I'm worth it?" Heero's lips slowly curved into a small smile.   
  
Duo snorted and kissed him again, more fiercely this time. "Hell yes you're worth it. And don't smile like that. I want to make this last."  
  
"You'd better. You still owe me for sleeping through the other night."  
  
"Heero," Duo looked up from where he'd lifted Heero's shirt, "You know I'd have to be dead to sleep through that."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Now shut up and let me enjoy myself."   
  
-Owari-  



End file.
